She's the Man!
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: Well it's kinda like the movie 'she's the Man', I explain inside. Srry I suck at summaries. Well please R&R. No lemons. rated T for language
1. you'll see

DF14: Hey people! This is gonns be my first fanfic that isn't a D N Angel one! It's NARUTO!

Sasuke:Tell me again _why _the show isn't called Sasuke?

DF14: To be honest... I don't really know. Oh yeah, this is gonna be kinda like 'She's the Man', only not _quite _so mushy. I'm still gonna have romance yes, but I'm also gonna try to make it a little funnier than the movie! But, I haven't watched it in a while so... it might only have some similarities, OH YEAH! I think I'm gonna replace the Carnival scene with maybe like a mall scene or something, because anime2naruto has a story with a carnival scene in it and NO I'm not copying her story. Like I said it's gonna be like 'She's the Man' (with Amanda Bynes). Oh well! Say it please Sora! -smiles-

Sora: -mummbles - what am I your maid? SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ages...(all of them are in 11th grade)

Sakura, Haku, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, & Kabuto: all 16

Zabuza, & Temari: both 17

(if I forgot any characters ages, I'll tell them in the story)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep be- BANG!

"Huh? I thought I threw that out yesterday," Sakura said to herself.

"You did, but Mom put it back in here saying something like 'a Debutaunt should get used to getting up extra early!' or something like that anyway," her twin brother Haku answered.

Sakura slapped her forehead, "I'm gonna burn the darn thing next time! Hey, what are you doing?" she asked looking at Haku curiously looking at the suitcase in front of him.

"I told you last night I was packing to go to France with the band," Haku answered.

"I was probably half asleep when you told me, I don't really remember how I got to my bed from the front door! Wait, France ... what about the High School?" Sakura asked.

"Not going, I told Mom I was staying with Dad, and Dad thinks I'm staying with Mom, so it's basically set," Haku smiled.

"How do you plan on getting to the air port? And won't they find out sooner or later?"

"Zabuza is taking me, and by time they find out, I'll already be safe and sound in France," Haku said again.

"Is Zabuza going with you?"

"No, he's gonna stay here," he answered turning back to his suitcase to finish packing.

"Ok. But what if I decide to tell Mom and Dad where you're at." Sakura grinnned.

Haku turned to her again with a horrofied look, "You wouldn't would you?"

Sakura laughed at his reaction, "Have I ever told on you?"

"I guess not, so if they start to get suspiscious... you'll cover for me?" Haku asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course."

"Thanks Sis," Haku said as he shut his suitcase before walking over to Sakura and hugging her.

"No problem," she said hugging him back. "But what about the High School? Won't they notice you're gone and send a letter to Mom or something?"

A mischevious smirk then played about Haku's face, "I have a plan for that, come on." Haku said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her to the door.

"Haku, wait! I'm still in my pajamas," Sakura said looking down at herself.

"Oh, right... well hurry and change."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled as she went back into her room to change. She got a pair of black boot-cut jeans, army boots, and a dark green shirt that said on the back 'Do the Dew' in large letters with a Mountain Dew can on the bottom middle.

"Ok let's go," Haku said grabbing Sakura's wrist again.

"Where are you two going on a Saturday?" Their Mom asked.

"The mall Mom!" Haku answered before he dragged Sakura outside the door.

"Why are we going there?"

"Hey Sakura! Haku!"

"And what is Zabuza doing here?"

"You'll see," Haku answered as he smirked again. Zabuza also smirked.

"Well let's go," Zabuza said as he got in the car.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, that's it for now! please reveiw and give me some ideas on the side pairings! The main one will be Sakura/Kankuro! I like that pairing! so please give me some ideas on who to pair some of the others! plz!


	2. Haku, why do I look like you?

DF14: Thank you **rynnsloveless** for being my first reveiwer! I know this is random but I'm eating crab sushi! It's really good too, espesially with wasabi and soy sauce, mmm... LOL anyway here's chapter two!

Sora: She doesn't own Naruto!

Sasuke: Thank God...

DF14: -glares at Sasuke and takes out my trusty frying pan- FEEL THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY FRYING PAN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: AAAAAHHHH! -runs for life-

Sora: -snickers and throws popcorn in mouth- she finally is hitting someone other than me with that frying pan...

DF14: BOW TO THE ALL-POWERFUL FRYING PAN!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zabuza dropped Haku and Sakura off at the mall entrance and went to park the car.

"Will you tell me _now_ why we're here?" Sakura asked.

Haku smiled, "Nope, you'll see."

Sakura rolled her eyes but followed Haku and Zabuza, once he met them at the enrtance, inside the mall to only they know where.

About three minutes later, they were at Zabuza's Mother's salon in the mall. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Sakura said as Haku pulled her in.

"Ok Mom, we're ready," Zabuza said to his Mom, sitting Sakura down in a chair.

His Mom nodded and wore the same mischecious smirk Haku and Zabuza wore as she turned around the sign so it read 'closed' through the window.

"Uh, what's going on you guys?" Sakura asked as Zabuza's Mom started putting some kind of makeup on Sakura's eyebrows.

"You'll see," Haku said again, watching as Mrs. Zabuza did her magic.

"You'll see, you'll see, you'll see. Is that all you can say?" Sakura asked as Mrs. Zabuza then took out different hair colors and started holding them up to Haku. This in turn confused Sakura to no end.

"You'll see," Haku said.

Sakura scowled, making Haku laugh at her reaction. "I guess I will just wait and see..."

-- hour and a half later--

Sakura was looking in the mirror with wide eyes, only to see Haku's reflection looking back at her. "Haku, why do I look like you?" She asked turning to her twin brother.

Haku then gave his best puppy dog eyes as he asked, "Will you fill in for me at the High School for a while so they don't notice my absence... please?"

"Ack!" Sakura squeaked as she took a step back, "Not the puppy dog eyes, now I know how you feel when _I_ use them on _you_. Must... look... away... GAH! Fine, but only until you get back from France, you better be lucky I'm supposedly going to the 'Debutaunt Ball' instead of school this year. Blugh! I'd actually rather pose as you than go to that thing," Sakura said scrunching her nose.

"Thank you!" Haku said as he jumped on his sister hugging her.

"Ok, ok, I get the point," Sakura said giggling while she pried her twin off of her. "Who else knows about this 'arrangement'?" Sakura asked curiously, hoping it would be someone she knew.

"Hhhhmmm... there's Zabuza, Neji, Shikamaru and... there's one more... AH! And Kiba," Haku answered.

"Oh ok good, will they be helping me? Because remember this is a new High School and... Where will I be staying!" Sakura asked remembering that the Debutaunts stayed in dormatories. (oh well if they really don't lol)

"You'll be staying with Kiba, is that ok?" Haku answered.

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Sakura smiled.

"Haku, it's time to find her some clothes." Zabuza said.

"Hhhmm... I have an idea of my own now, I'll where the disguise around the mall to see if it really works, because you know my eyes are still green, and yours are Brown (I'm pretty sure)" Sakura said a little worried as they walked towards Old Navy. They were getting some looks from people.

"Well, no one at the school but Zabuza, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Shino know you. That reminds me, I gotta tell Shino about this," Haku said getting out his cell phone and dialing Shino's cell number.

Then all three of them heard a phone ring as they walked into Old Navy.

"Well speak of the devil, Zabuza will you go tell him everything while I get some clothes for Sakura please." Haku said as he started to walk away when he heard someone call his name.

"Oh God not her, I thought you dumped her Haku," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, well I tried but she glared at me and I couldn't do it. Heh heh, that was one other thing I wanted you to do while you were me since you seem to not be affected by her glare," Haku said as he looked pleadingly at his twin sister.

"Sure, I'd love to." Sakura said with an evil grin as she took off the wig and wiping the liner out of her eyebrows.

"Haku! Are you deaf!"

"Hey! Back off Tenten! No my brother is not deaf, why are you in here anyway? Pricillas run out of you those extra tight panty hose so your fat ASS will stay in your pants?" Sakura said, getting looks of approvement from some of the guys in the store.

Tenten opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly, making her look like she was doing an impression of a fish.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue fish face?" Sakura said while g;aring and smirking at the same time. Sakura's glare seemed to overpower Tenten's because the said girl just yelled out in frustration and stomped away. Sakura then turned back to Haku whose eyes were wide and mouth was gaping.

"How did you do that? Your- your amazing! You gotta teach me how to do that!" said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Oh hey Shikamaru." Sakura said smiling making Shikamaru blush.

"So your going to act as your brother at our school, and we're going to help keep you out of trouble?" asked Shino as he and Zabuza walked over to them.

"Sounds about right yes, and I will also be staying with Kiba. I can't wait to see Akamaru again!" Sakura said excitedly, "I haven't seen him almost all summer!"

"Well I bet Akamaru can't wait to see you either," yet another familiar voice said behind them all. "I told him you were staying with us for a while and he's been running around the house like a mad dog ever since."

"Kiba? Neji?" Sakura then lightly glared at Haku, "Did you plan for all of them to come here today?"

"Yes, well except Shino so this worked out. I thought we could work out who's gonna help you when." Haku explained.

"We got our schedules today, and it turns out we all have the same homeroom." Kiba said with his doggy grin.

"We'll discuss the schedule and who's in whose class when we get back to our house. Right now we need to pick out some clothes for Sakura."

"Right," they all answered at the same time and split up to look for different things for Sakura to wear.

--three hours of trying clothes later, back at Haku and Sakura's house around lunch time--

"Ok, so I have the whole first part of the day before lunch with Kiba, and then Math with Shikamaru, P.E. with all the guys, and then History with Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Haku said a little excitedly.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Sakura said smiling. "I'm glad I'm in math with you Shikamaru, I'll definitely need a little help understanding it, and also you Shino, I've never been good at History, would you two mind helping me a bit?"

"No," Shino and Shikamaru both said in unison and blushed a little, but not enough to be noticeable.

"I also can't wait to join the soccer team! Oh yeah!" Sakura said punching the air.

"You defintely kick butt in soccer, I know from experience and my butt still gets sore when I think about it," Kiba said and everyone laughed.

"Oh that's right, I forgot I accidentally did that when I was first trying out for soccer! Don't worry I'm better now," Sakura said.

"You have to admit that was hilarious though," Neji said smirking at the now fuming Kiba glaring his way.

"Well, my plane will be leaving in about an hour and the airport is half an hour away so I should probably get going," Haku said standing up.

"I hope you guys do well with whatever, oh and tell Kanbuto (16 yrs. old) I said hi," Sakura said as she too stood up and hugged Haku before he left. "Oh yeah, I guess I should probably start packing since school starts tomorrow and it'll take me forever to get everything I need. Umm... I'll fix some lunch first though," Sakura said as she headed for the kitchen. (their Mom isn't home)

--after lunch and packing in front of Sakura's house about 6:00--

"Ok, there's the note for Mom, and I'm all set! Bye Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Zabuza! See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura called out.

"Later!" they all answered.

"Well let's go Kiba! I want to see Akamaru!" Sakura said excitedly. "Oh! But don't worry it was nice seeing you and all the guys since we didn't see much of each other during the summer." Sakura said as she hugged Kiba playfully, hoping to make him blush.

It worked _very _well, in fact Kiba was as red as a tomato. It's not that he had a crush on Sakura like Shino and Shikamaru (gasp!), he blushed every time a girl hugged him. The only females that could hug him without resulting in him blushing was his Mom and Granparents.

"You look so cute when you blush!" Sakura said, messing with him. "Well I'm ready when ever you are."

"You're so mean, I hate it when you do that! It's not manly to blush," Kiba whined.

"Neither is whining," Sakura teased with a smirk.

"Hey! -sigh- Well let's go, Mom will probably be waiting on us. I also told her so she knows and will also try to help keep you out of trouble. You tend to get into enough as yourself, makes me wonder how much you can get into as your brother," Kiba smirked that time as Sakura glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go home already," Sakura said getting on Kiba's motorcycle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14:A motorcycle definitely suits Kiba! lol, anyway review if you want and if you do don't forget to tell me some side pairing ideas! I was thinking maybe one could be Temari/Naruto since it's a really strange couple, well to me. ANYWAY! hope you liked it.


	3. The soccer ball & drooling idiots

DF14: HI! PEOPLE! Ok, so I'm a litle hyper... meaning there might be some funny stuff in this chapter! lol. OH! And I might let Sakura meet Sasuke today (as herself, not Haku yet) and let me tell you... he's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY out of character, lol. -grins evily- I have an idea what he's gonna be doing in this chapter, and rynnsloveless knows what I'm talkin' 'bout -waggles eyebrows-, on account SHE GAVE ME THE IDEA! If you like the idea say THANK YOU to rynnsloveless** NOT** me. XD. ANYWAY! heres chapter 3! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, in this story Haku & Sakura sound a lot alike so she doesn't have to worry about trying to desguise her voice. lol.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura looked up at the school she was standing in front of a little nervously. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this... Oh well, as long as it gets me outta the stupid debutaunt thing. blugh,' she thought as someone poked her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Zabuza, Shikamaru, and Neji putting his hand to his side so Neji nust have been the one to get her attention. "Hm?"

"Are you ready 'Haku'?" Zabuza said.

"Where's Shino?" Sakura asked and as if summoning him she heard behind her,

"Right here, I woke up a little late," Shino said from behind Sakura.

"KYAAA!" Sakura screeched and lunged forward. She then put her hand to her heart, "Don't _do _that! You scared the crap out of me, I almost punched you!"

Kiba snickered, earning a glare from Shino.

"Well, let's go in before we're late," Sakura said walking towards the door.

"Right," they all said in unison.

'Weird, how do they do that? Oh well, better concentrate so I don't run into a pole or something,' Sakura thought as she walked to homeroom with Kiba.

--Before lunch--- (signing up for their elective instead of P.E.)

"What! No soccer! What do you mean no soccer!" Sakura whispered to Zabuza.

"Apparently they took it out this year and and put 'the art of ninja fighting' in its place, I think we're playing soccer for P.E. today then the electives start tomorrow," Zabuza explained as the whole group walked into the gym.

"Hhhhmmm... actually, that sounds kind of interesting, I'm chosing that whoever wants to join me c'mon!" Sakura called while running toward the said booth.

Zabuza shrugged and followed Sakura, as did Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji.

After the rest of the school signed up for their electives, it was already time for lunch.

Sakura led the guys to the roof to eat lunch.

--math (after lunch)--

"Alright class, here is your assigned seats starting with the first row front to back. Sake Iwari, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Haku Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki, Satoshi Hiwatari, and Kagome Higurashi." The teacher announced first and then called out the rest of the rows. The rest of math was pretty uneventful.

--after math, walking to gym for their chosen elective class (Shika and Saku)--

"That was real lucky that the teacher sat us near each other," Sakura said to Shikamaru next to her.

"Actually, before school started I asked the teacher if she would put us together, so I could help you easier and she agreed," Sikamaru confessed, turning red.

Sakura looked around for anyone in the hall, no one was there, then briefly hugged him as not to make him or her brother look gay, "Thanks Shikamaru! That will definitely be a lot easier!" Sakura said coming upon the gym.

Shikamaru was officially about to pass out.

"What's up with you Shikamaru?" Zabuza asked with a slight grin.

"..." Shikamaru walked into the changing room, then came running out back to the guys and Sakura, "How is Sakura going to change! there aren't any stalls in the changing room."

"Aw crap, this is a problem," Sakura said.

"Well, you can stand behind us while you change," Kiba offered, while Shino & Shikamaru blushed.

"I guess that sounds ok, but no peeking," Sakura said as she glared.

--after changing--

"I guess I'm glad we at least get to play soccer today," Sakura whispered to Shino while standing in line on the field, listening to the teams being called out.

"...Haruno skins! Nara shirts! Hyuuga skins! ..." the coach announced.

"Oh... crap..." Sakura said with wide eyes, as she noticed Shikamaru running to the coach and asking him something. The coach nodded.

"Alright, Haruno and Nara switch teams!" the coach re-announced.

"Thank you!" Sakura whispered as Shikamaru walked past her.

"No problem," he answered smiling.

The game started and Sakura's team was winning, but then Sakura all of a sudden got the feeling she was being watched. (don't you hate thet feeling? -shudders-) She stopped and turned to the outside bleachers to see a blonde girl, with a pony-tail and long bangs hanging on the right side of her face, staring at her with a small blush.

'Oookkk? She must be looking at someone else,' Sakura thought as she turned back to the game, only to get hit by the soccer ball... in the crotch.

All the guys, except Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Zabuza, and Kiba, all said at the same time, "Oooooooh!" as they cringed.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, '**Hello! You're playing your brother remember! He's a _guy_ and it usually _hurts_ when they get hit there!'** , "Oh...Right... -takes a breath- OOOW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHY ME!" she yelled. '**Pfft, idiot.'**

--After P.E.--

As Sakura and the guys walked out of the changing room, a girl with chin length black hair stepped in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Sake Iwari! From your math class! Um... WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME HAKU!" the girl said loudly, while Sakura twitched at the question.

"No! I'm Ino Yamanaka! Go out with me!" It was the girl from the bleachers.

"No! I'm Haruhi Kaizo! Go out with me!" and pretty soon there was a huge crowd of girls around Sakura yelling for 'him' to go out with them.

"Excuse me Ladies, I think you're scaring the poor guy," a male's voice sounded behind her as he lightly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the ocean of girls around her. "When I so go run," the guy whispered. As soon as they were at the edge of the crowd he yelled, "Go!" as he moved in front of her to pull her down the hall.

Sakura didn't see his whole face, but noticed he was wearing purple face paint and a black cloth hat covering his whole head with corners sticking up like cat ears. 'What the?'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: lol, I put a couple character names in there from other shows 'cause I couldn't think of any other names to use right then, lol. But, I don't think they are gonna appear in the story, I just used their names. If you don't know them, it was Kagome Higurashi-from Inuyasha and Satoshi Hiwatari(Hikari)- from D N Angel, lol. Oh, and about another part in here, I have absolutely nothing against gay people, just as long as they kiss and stuff somewhere else, because trutyhfully I think it's really gross when even straight people kiss in public. blugh! I don't even like it in movies, well Anime is ok. I don't know why, I just really don't like it when people kiss unless it's Anime... weird I know, but I can't explain it. ANYWAY! reveiw if you want to!


	4. Kankuro

DF14: Poor Sakura, oh well! At least the guy saved her. Wounder who he is... you probably know though, lol. ANYWAY!

Sora: (from Kingdom Hearts) She is so weird... but CUTE! O.o oops... -blush!-

DF14: O.O Ew, that's just... ew. I may have hit him with the almighty frying pan too many times... NAH! No such thing as too many for Sora! -takes out frying pan & chases Sora with all mighty frying pan-

Sora: -still blushing, runs for life- not again!

DF14: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Neji: I'm sexeh! -takes off shirt and dances around-

Tenten/Ino: -drools a puddle-

DF14: Ugh! put on a shirt before I go blind! jee- -slips on puddle- GAH! -hits self with the frying pan and gets knocked out-

Sora: -drops to the floor laughing-

Sasuke: I'm surrounded by idiots...

Gaara: I agree...

GIR: I like cupcakes!

Everyone (cept GIR): O.O WTH?

Gir: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -runs around in circles-

Sasuke: Yep, surrounded...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_preview:_

_"Excuse me Ladies, I think you're scaring the poor guy," a male's voice sounded behind her as he lightly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the ocean of girls around her. "When I say go run," the guy whispered. As soon as they were at the edge of the crowd he yelled, "Go!" as he moved in front of her to pull her down the hall._

_Sakura didn't see his whole face, but noticed he was wearing purple face paint and a black cloth hat covering his whole head with corners sticking up like cat ears. 'What the?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guy finally stopped, and turned around, "Sorry about that, girls around here go crazy with guys," the guy explained smiling.

"I noticed," Sakura said and laughed a bit **'He's hot! Oh Merciful God in heaven _please_ don't let him be gay!' **'Yeah I guess he's cute,' "I'm Sa- Haku," Sakura said holding out her hand.

"Oh right! I'm Kankuro," the guy said shaking her hand.

"Will they do that every time they see me?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kankuro said.

'Oh God... that's gonna be trouble,' **'I swear if any of them reach for our ass there goin' DOWN!' **Sakura sweatdropped. 'And _that _would be disturbing...' Sakura thought.

"Hey dude, you ok?" A blonde boy said as he appeared and started poking Sakura in the middle of the forehead.

"WHAT?" Sakura said getting annoyed with the constant poking.

"Eep! Hide me Kankuro! He's crazy!" the blonde yelled as he hid behind Kankuro who sweatdropped.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, I gotta get to History, I'll see you around," Sakura called as she ran down the hall as not to be late for class.

Kankuro saw something drop out of Sakura's bookbag. "Hey Haku! You dropped something!" he called down the hall but she was already gone, so h walked over and picked what ever it was up; it was a picture. "Huh?" Kankuro looked and noticed that it was a picture of Haku and a girl with pink hair.

"She's hot!" the blonde drooled looking over Kankuro's shoulder.

"Naruto you idiot! Stop drooling on me!" Kankuro said as he left Naruto in the hall while he went to class still looking at the picture. 'Wait a minute...' Kankuro thought as he looked closer at the picture, 'Haku has brown eyes in this picture, but the girl has green eyes like 'Haku' in the hall,' Kankuro smirked as he decided to get to the bottom of this.

--near end of History class--- (Shino is sitting in front of Sakura)

"Hey Shino?" Sakura said looking up from her worksheet the teacher had given them.

"Hm?" Shino asked as he turned to face her.

"What's the point in this worksheet?" Sakura asked looking at the questions.

"I guess to learn about us... strange, but I guess we better answer them." Shino answered, blushing as Sakura smiled at him.

"Guess you're right," she said back.

"Alright everyone! Those worksheets are due tomorrow because I want to learn about what you like and other things like that as soon as possible. It may take me a while to get your names, and don't forget to put your last names on the sheets," the history teacher finished just as the bell rang for class to end.

When Sakura was done packing, she went to the front door of the school.

"Hey," a voice said behind her.

Sakura jumped a little and turned around to see Kankuro holding up a picture. Sakura's eyes widened a little.

"Hey Kankuro, what you gat there?" Sakura asked.

"A picture that fell out of your bookbag, Haku, or is that really your name?" Kankuro smirked as Sakura's eyes widened again.

"W-what do you mean? Of course that's my name." Sakura began to get nervous.

"Then how do you explain that you have brown eyes in the picture, but green eyes out of the picture like the girl in the picture," Kankuro smirked again.

"Contacts?" she asked.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that," Kankuro said, handing her the picture, "So, what's your real name? And why are you dressed like Haku?" Kankuro asked quirking an eyebrow as he smiled.

Sakura sighed in defeat, "You mind coming to the corner cafe'?" **'You're going to _tell_ him!'** 'I guess, maybe he can also help us, I don't know but he's already figured it out that I'm not Haku.'

"Sure," he answered as he followed her to a corner cafe' where she explained everything.

"But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," Sakura pleaded.

"I won't, on one condition," Kankuro smirked once again.

Sakura gulped, "Ok shoot."

"You go on a date with me say, tonight."

**'That won't be to painful, at least he didn't say go on, excuse me, suffer through a date with one of those drooling idiots,' **'True...' "Fine, pick me up at 7:30."

Kankuro smiled, "Good, I'll be there."

"Hey Kankuro?"

"Hm?" he asked as he took a sip of the tea he ordered.

"You aren't going to where that purple on your face tonight are you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I guess not."

"Good," Sakura smiled, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**'Oh God not him too! Did I not here enough of that from Haku!' **Sakura laughed at her inner self.

-- 6:39 Kiba's house--

Sakura opened the front door only to be pelted by Akamaru. "Hey boy!" Sakura said as she hugged the little dog.

"Arf!" Akamaru responded as he wageed his tail furiously.

"Hey, Sakura, where were you?" Kiba asked as he joined them at the front door.

Sakura explained as they sat down in the living room, and Kiba burst out laughing.

"So you have to go on a date with this guy!" Kiba dropped off the couch laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went upstairs to take off her disguise, and pick something out for tonight.

'I guess this will do since it's just a pay off date... I wonder where he's taking me, hope it won't somewhere too nice the way I'm dressed,' Sakura thought with a giggle as she looked at her self in the mirror. She wore her shoulder blade- length hair down, with black sneakers, and a dark blue shirt that said, 'You must be a real LOSER if you have the time to just stand there like an IDIOT and read every word on my shirt. Well your halfway through so you might as well keep reading. Congradulations you made it to the end! Good job! Now go away.' on the front. Sakura started to look for her wallet, when she heard someone knocking at the door just as she foung it. She shoved it in her pocket and went down the stairs saying, "I'll get it!"

She opened the door and saw a boy that looked about her age, with short disheveled brown hair, a black shirt with fishnet short sleeves, dark blue sandals, dark brown biker glaves, and Khaki middle shin-length pants. (picture on profile). 'Hhhmmm... she's kinda cute without the disguise.'

"Hello, who are you here for?" Sakura asked.

'She doesn't recognize me with out the hat and face paint,' "You, remember? So I won't tell anyone about your current double identity," he said as he smirked.

"Kankuro?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with surprise. 'Wow, he looks different without the make up,' Sakura mused.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Kankuro asked pointing to an emerald green mustang in the driveway. (-drools- my dream car! lol, srry)

"Yes I'm ready. Nice car Kankuro," Sakura said as she stared at it.

Kankuro smiled as they walked towards it, "Thanks," he answered as he opened the door for her.

Sakura got in and put her seat belt on, as did he, when she asked, "So where are we going? You gonna answer me this time or are you going to just say 'you'll see'?" Sakura made a face as she said 'you'll see' to emphasize it she didn't like it.

"You'll see," Kankuro teased.

"Ugh! I hate it when you say that! Haku says it enough! Ugh, whatever. Yes I suppose I will see," Sakura said as she crossed her arms and looked out the window as he pulled out of the driveway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kankuro:HAH! I have a MUSTANG! Take that rynnsloveless!

DF14: -swats Kankuro in the head- Shut up, at least she's reveiwing.

Kankuro: You didn't have to hit me -crosses arms-

DF14:Hey, be happy I didn't use the almighty frying pan.

Sora: Trust me, your lucky.

DF14: Hey Sora! Did you like the oneshot I wrote for you?

Sora: I guess it was funny...

DF14: -glares, takes out almighty frying pan and taps it on palm- Hm? What was that?

Sora: I- I said it was hilarious?

DF14: I thought so... reveiw if you want!


	5. The amusment park meeting

DF14: Alright! So now Kankuro and Sakura are on a date, wonder where he's taking her? Well read and find out! Oh yeah! Thank you rynns-chan & Sora. The angel of the sky for reveiwing!

DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THE TWINS! (not the pic though -sniff-)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura was looking out of the window, watching the white line on the side of the road out of bordom. Thay had been driving for 30 minutes so far and apparently _still_ weren't there.

Kankuro chuckled, "Don't worry, were almost there," he reasured the bored girl.

"I hope so, I really gotta pee," she admitted.

Kankuro started laughing, as he pulled into a parking lot.

Sakura noticed the white line was gone and so she looked up and a grin broke out on her face at what she saw, "We're going to an amusment park!" she asked excitedly.

"Yep," he answered as he spotted a parking space.

"Ok, now I really gotta pee," Sakura announced. As soon as the car stopped, Sakura shot out the door towards the restrooms.

Kankuro sweatdropped, "I guess she did really have to go..." he said to himself as he got out of the car.

When Sakura got back, she ran over to Kankuro and followed him to the ticket booth, where they got their tickets and went inside.

"So what do you want to do first?" Kankuro asked.

"Hhhmmm... let's go on a roller coaster!" Sakura said, "A big one too, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I love roller coasters," Kankuro said and smiled.

After they got off of the roller coaster, they were trying to decide what to do next.

"How about that?" Sakura asked, pointing over to a booth, "It looks like it might be fun."

"Sure," Kankuro said as they walked over. "So what do you do?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"Well, I give you three shuriken, and you try to hit those targets back there," the man explained pointing to three targets.

"Those targets must be thirty feet away!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Actually, thirty five, but good guess. I like to have challenging booths, so either of you want to try?" the man asked.

Sakura grinned as she pulled out some money from her wallet, "I will!" Sakura announced excitedly. This of course attracted some attention, for no one else had tried his booth before, claiming it was too hard; and the fact that a beautiful girl was trying it? That was something to see. Of course, most of the crowd was guys.

"Alright, hit one and you get any of the prizes on the lower shelf. Hit two and you get any of the prizes on the top shelf. Hit all three and you get any two from the top and/or bottom shelf. Hit non, and you get this fuzzy pink bear keychain," the man explained.

Sakura scrunched her nose at the keychain, "Right," she answered as she stood on the yellow line in front of the booth. "Here goes," she said as she threw all three shuriken at the same time. The shuriken hit all three targets dead center, and most of the crowd's eyes were wide, while the rest were gaping. '**Oh yeah! Who's bad!'**

Kankuro stared in disbelief at the thirty-five feet away targets, "Sakura, where in the world did you learn how to do that?" he asked turning to her.

"Dunno, talent I guess. I've always been good at hitting targets," Sakura said as she chose a panda plushie with a heart on the left of it's forehead (guess who that rewprisents! lol) and a fox plushie. 'I guess I'll give this to that blonde boy for scaring him...' Sakura thought. **'Tsh, I'm surprised he didn't wet his pants at how bad we scared him,' **Inner Sakura stated. Sakura rolled her eyes. She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder, so she turned around to see who it was. When she was done turning around, she saw two guys that looked exactly alike, except one had red hair and one had blonde hair. _(pic on profile!)_ **'There hot! Times two!'** Inner Sakura drooled. 'You say every guy is hot...' **'What ever!'**

"Nice aim," the blonde stated with a smile.

"Thanks," Sakura answered with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, I don't even think he coulda done that," the red-head said smirking and pointing to the blonde.

"Hey! I can too! Just watch me!" The blonde protested loudly as he walked over, paid the man, and threw all three shuriken at the same time...he missed...all three hit the back wall.

Sakura sweatdropped.

The blonde walked over with his head down, fuzzy pink keychain in hand.

"Told you," the red-head stated with a triumphant smirk. "Hey! So you wanna be our friend?" the red head asked excitedly as the blonde perked up.

"Yeah wanna?" he asked just as excitedly.

Sakura giggled, "Sure. My name's Sakura and he is Kankuro." she said pointing to Kankuro standing behind her.

They both beamed at her agreement. "I'm Seijiro, but you can call me Seiji!" the red-head stated with a huge grin.

"And I'm Seitaro, but you can call me Seita!" the blonde stated also with a huge grin.

"And from now on we're gonna be best friends!" Seiji and Seita stated at the same time as they both walked to either side of Sakura and put an arm around her; Seiji on her left and Seita on her right.

Sakura laughed as they led her to another roller coaster, "C'mon Kankuro!"

Kankuro chuckled as he followed the twins and Sakura.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: Sorry if it's a bit short but... MY BRAIN WENT DEAD! UGH! Oh well, I'll think of something for the next chapter.

Sora: I see you put another pic of me on your profile. -smiles-

DF14: -rolls eyes- Yeah, and I also put one of Seiji and Seita. Oh yeah! By the way, I may use them in a lot more stories and even pair them with characters for fun! If you've seen Fruits Basket, their gonna act kinda like Momiji! lol, anyway! reveiw if you want!


	6. Three more to the list!

DF14:Here's chapter 6. srry for the wait, I was getting an update for another one of my stories.

* * *

About three roller coasters later, Seita, Seiji, Sakura, and Kankuro found themselves, beleive it or not, at a hotdog stand. 

Sakura had just gotten her order and was walking towards their table, when she noticed someone with a crowd of girls walking up to Kankuro.

"What are you doing here Kankuro?" A boy with midnight hair, and deep ebony eyes snapped and glared at Kankuro when he stopped at the table they were sitting at.

Kankuro glared right back and answered, "I'm with someone thank you very much," he bit back.

"Tsh, yeah? And who would that be?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"She's right there," Kankuro snapped as he pointed to Sakura coming up behind Sasuke.

'It's probably some ugly girl with brain...dam...age...' Sasuke's thoughts were thrown to the wind when he saw Sakura. 'She-she's hot? Then what the heck is she doing with Kankuro? Psh, oh well all I have to do is smile and she'll fall head over heels for me just like all the other girls.' "Hi, I'm Sasuke," he said as he grabbed Sakura's free hand, smiled, and kissed her hand, making every girl behind him squeal.

'Great, now there is absolutely no chance for me to ask her out now, not with Assuke moving in on her. She'll probably-' Kankuro's thoughts were interupted by Sakura.

"Uh, yeah, can I have my hand back now? I like to eat with clean hands thank you. Oh, and tell your little barbie dolls to stop drooling before they drown themselves," Sakura said as she sat down. She felt like she was being watched, and when she looked up, Kankuro and Sasuke were staring at her wide-eyed and all the girls behind Sasuke were glaring at her. "What?"

"Don't you talk to our Sasuke-kun like that! I'm warning you!" one random girl yelled.

"Ooohh. What are you going to do, throw tampons at me?" Sakura shot back, causing Seita and Seiji to almost choke on their food trying to hide their laughter. Kankuro wasn't so successful, he burst out laughing along with a few random guys that heard.

"ARGH!" the girl shouted as she stomped off.

"Thank you, lovely Sakura," Sasuke said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh! Are you _flirting _with me?" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke in disgust. "Listen, just because you have all the other girls falling for you at first site, does NOT mean _I _will, so stop trying to flirt with me and leave!"

Sasuke was dumbfounded, as he slowly walked away.

"Nice going Sakura!" Kankuro and the twins cheered in unison.

"Thank you," Sakura answered with a smile.

* * *

After they finished their hotdogs, they went on some more rides, mostly roller coasters, until it was about 9:00. When they seemed to finally notice how late it was, they all met outside the gates of the amusement park. 

The twins were about to leave, but Sakura stopped them, "Seiji, Seita hold on!" Sakura called. When they turned around to face her, she continued, "Would you like to come to my house for a sleepover or something tomorrow?" she asked turning to Kankuro, "You too, Kankuro."

"We're in!" the twins said as they bounded over and hugged Sakura.

"Sure, who all's coming?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, some of the guys from school, but I'm not sure if you know them or not, it's at Kiba's and Shino, Zabuza, Neji, and Shikamaru are coming," Sakura answered.

"Hey, what school do you guys go to?" Seita asked still hanging onto Sakura.

"Konoha High, why?" Sakura answered.

"Hey we go there!" Seiji said turning to look at Sakura, also still hanging onto her.

"Really?" 'Greeeaaaat,' "Well actually my brother goes there, but he won't be there tomorrow," Sakura said getting a little nervous.

"Well, we should go, so we can start getting ready for the thing tomorrow," Kankuro said as he took Sakura's hand, and led her to the car once the twins let her go.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Sakura called waving to them as they waved back.

"Bye Sakura," they called back before turning to go to their car.

Sakura then turned to Kankuro, took her hand from his, and hugged him from behind making him stop dead in his tracks with a small blush, "Thank you! For taking me to the amusement park, and for saving me back there. I was worried they'd start asking questions about if they could meet my brother or something like that," Sakura said as she let Kankuro go, and they walked the rest of the way to the car.

* * *

Once home, Sakura told Kiba that three more people were coming to the sleepover they had planned for tomorrow. 

"Is that ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind but we need to get some food for it so try to get up early tomorrow ok," Kiba answered.

"K," Sakura said as she went upstairs to take a shower. After her shower she put her pj's on and fell on her bed falling asleep merely minutes later.

next morning

"Sakura are you up yet?" Kiba asked from outside her door about 7:35 in the morning.

"Yeah, hang on I'm almost ready," Sakura answered.

"Are you at least decent?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah, you can come in," Sakura said as she pulled her shirt down the rest of the way.

"Ack! I thought you said you were decent!" Kiba yelped as he turned around as soon as he opened the door.

"Huh?" Sakura said looking at herself and noticed that the back of her shirt was caught on her bra latch. "Oh, Kiba it's just my back jeez," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah whatever," Kiba said as he turned around his face almost crimson.

"Well, I'm ready," Sakura said as she walked towards him.

"Yeah ok let's go," he said as they walked down the stairs to the car, and drove to the grocery store.

* * *

DF14:Well I hope your happy rynns-chan! I finally put in the part where Sasuke meets Sakura! n.n I tried to make it as funny as I could. Personally, my favorite part is when Sakura makes those remarks about the crowd of girls behind Sasuk! Lol, and all of what she says is original from me, so I hope it's funny enough for you! Srry it took me so long though. Reveiw! 


	7. The sleepover comences!

DF14: Ok, here's chapter 7!

* * *

It was now almost 7:00 p.m. and everyone should be arriving soon. 

knock knock...

"Coming!" Sakura said as she went to the door and opened it with a smile, "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura," the person answered.

Sakura's face faultered to one of annoyance, "O God not you... how the heck did you know about this Assuke?" Sakura snapped, learning the nickname from Kankuro.

"Ah not you too! Ugh! I HATE that nickname!" Sasuke sighed and answered, "Kiba invited me, I didn't know you lived with him, but I don't mind... Sakura?" Sasuke looked around as he walked in the door but didn't see her.

Sakura had walked away as soon as she heard 'Kiba invited me,' to find the said person. He was in the kitchen looking in the cabinets for Akamaru's treats, with the said little dog at his heels. "It's in the bottom left one," Sakura said with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh... Here they are!" Kiba said as he found the treats where Sakura said. "Than- hey what's wrong? You look kinda peeved," Kiba said.

"Why in the seven hells did you invite SASUKE!" Sakura said, then waited for an explanation.

"Uchiha? He'sa friend from school, why? How do you know him?" Kiba asked.

"Uck! I met him at the fair last night, and he. was. FLIRTING with me!" Sakura answered.

"WHAT!" Kiba stormed out of the kitchen to look for Sasuke.

Sakura started snickering, Kiba and Haku were always overprotective of Sakura when it came to boys flirting with her.She then yelled, "Yeah Kiba! Go all psyco on his ass!" as she walked in the living room to find Kiba and Sasuke glaring daggers at each other on the couch.

knock knock...

Kiba and Sasuke didn't move.

"Oh let's not all run to the door at once now," Sakura said with a smile and roll of her eyes as she opened the door and was tackled.

"Sakura!" two familiar hyper voices yelped in excitement.

"Seita, Seiji!" Sakura said laughing. Some other people then walked in the door to see Sakura on the floor with two identical twin BOYS clinging to her laughing, and then the two glaring death at each other.

"What's up with them Sakura?" One said pointing to Sasuke and Kiba.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, I told Kiba about how Assuke over there was flirting with me at the fair yesterday," she answered.

"Yeah and she told him off too! It was hilarious!" Seiji chirped, brushing some of his flame red hair out of his face.

"Then they'll be like that for at least two hours, and she did? Good going," Shikamaru said with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Who else is with you?" Sakura asked as she and the twins stood, them still clinging to her, (XD their so hyper like Momiji!)

"Oh, Shino and I think he said his name was Kankuro," Shikamaru answered.

"Ok," Sakura said looking behind Shikamaru to see the two said people. She then glared at Kankuro, "I hope you know that make-up won't be on for long. Why do you where it anyways? You look better without it sheesh," Sakura said nonchalantly, and yes she knows exactly what she said, without blushing I might add. But Kankuro was a different story, his cheeks were blood red but you couldn't tell through the face paint.

He then caught what else she said, "Hey! It's not make-up, it's face paint!" Kankuro said shile he walked in.

"Who all are we missing now?" Sakura asked as she shut the door.

"Zabuza, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Ino," Shino answered for her.

"Oh Hinata's coming, wait... who's Ino and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Their two people from school, Ino said she was coming but we didn't invite her. She's such a drag to be with," Shikamaru said.

"Oh ok," Sakura answered as she plopped down on the couch between Sasuke and Kiba, making them both blink and blush, noticing how close she was, do to their close glaring contest being interupted. They were almost kissing her cheeks, but then Sasuke got an idea and put his arm around Sakura. "HANDS OFF CHICKEN HAIR!" Sakura screeched as she turned, slapped, and then glared at him. "I swear if you do anything like that again, you might lose something very precious to you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably as he moved away with a look of pure horror on his face.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, then she realized how it sounded and her face twisted into disgust, "OH EW! I didn't mean _that_ precious to you! I was gonna make a joke about you having a teddy bear that was precious to you, jeez perv." (I hope you get what I mean, cause I really don't want to have to explain it...lol)

Sasuke looked releived, then someone knocked at the door.

"I got it, Sakura said getting up opening the door and Sakura stepped back looking horrified.

"What? What is it Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"It- It's hideous!" Sakura said taking another step back.

"Hey! I'm not hideous!" someone shouted from the doorway.

Everyone's faces, cept Sakura, were then the same (T.T) and said, not having to see the person's face, "Ino..." (even the twins! Srry people, but I absolutely hate Ino...)

"Hey, you look like that hot guy from school Haku," Ino said as she stepped inside and shut the door.

Sakura tensed, along with everyone in the room, (cept the twins, they don't know about her second personality).

'Psh, and I thought she was an idiot, guess not.' Sakura thought nervously.

"Did you get a make-over to look like him, cause he's mine sister!" Ino glared.

'(T.T) Spoke too soon, she really is an idiot...' Sakura thought, as she walked away and sat on the couch and retorted, "Don't call me sister."

Bang!

"Ouch! stupid rock!" someone cried out as they fell against the door.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru said.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" a softer voice asked.

"He'll be fine, I don't think anything could break through that rock hard head of his," another voice replied.

"I agree," yet another voice agreed.

"Come on in Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Zabuza! We know it's you," Kiba yelled from the couch.

"Lazy," Sakura said with a smirk.

The said four walked in, with a blond grinning, but he then stopped in his tracks to point at Sakura gaping, "It's the crazy guy! Oh nevermind, that's a girl, srry bout that!"

"Idiot Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto then walked up to her and looked at her in the face and a goofy grin spread across his face along with a light blush, "Your kinda cute."

"Ugh! Not another one," Sakura said crossing her arms, earning a confused look from Naruto.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ino squeaked happily and loudly all of a sudden, making everyone jump.

"Wow, she actually had a good idea, I'm in," Sakura said. Everyone else agreed as they sat in the middle of the livingroom flor in a circle.

"Ok who's gonna go first?" Sakura asked.

"Me!" Ino said, "Ok, hhmmm... You! Um?" Ino said happily pointing to Seiji.

"Seijiro," Seiji said with slight glare directed at Ino, surprising Sakura.

'I don't guess he likes her...' Sakura thought, then shrugged.

"Ok, Seijiro, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Seiji answered, still glaring.

"I dare you to kiss your brother!" Ino said with an evil grin.

Seiji and Seita's faces contorted to pure disgust, along with everyone else.

"Their not gay!" Sakura bit out viciously, glaring absolute death at Ino, surprising everyone, especially the recipiant of the glare.

"Ok, ok, I dare you to, um... kiss Sakura!" Ino said as her hands flew up in defence.

Sakura settled down, "It's better than making him kiss his own brother," Sakura said.

"Seiji stood up, walked over to Sakura, and before kissing her put his mouth to her ear whispering, "Thanks," and kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem," Sakura whispered back with a smile.

Seiji also smiled as he sat back down next to is brother.

"Your turn Seiji," Sakura said.

"Name?" Seiji said with his glare back in place.

"Ino."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you stuff your bra?" Seiji asked, a sadistic grin replacing his frown. (I bet he would look so awesome with a sadistic grin!)

"N-no," Ino said.

"Prove it," Seita said, now with a glare and grin.

Ino made all the guys turn around, but Sakura and Hinata didn't have too, considering they were girls. She hesitantly pulled up her shirt.

"You lied, now you have to do a dare also," Sakura said.

"I knew it," Seiji bit out as the guys turned back around. "Fine, I dare you to put ice cubes in your bra, Sakura would you get them for her?" Seiji said with a smile towards Sakura.

She smiled back as she got up, "Of course," Sakura answered as she went into the kitchen and came back with a trey of ice.

Ino was shivering now as she passed her turn to someone else since she already went, "S-Sasuke- k-kun, y-you, can have m-my t-turn," Ino said while shivering.

"Hn, Sakura truth or dare," Sasuke asked with a smirk, earning an outright glare in response.

"Dare," she answered.

"Alright, I dare you to...

* * *

DF14: Nyah! I'm evil, lol. You'll have to wait to see what Sasuke dares Sakura to do, lol. Review! 


	8. Truth or Dare and a movie

DF14: OK! I'm srry it took so long to update! But my brain seemed to stop working... heh heh... BUT! I'm updating 'Black Winged Angel', 'Summer trip to London', and this one, I'll try to update 'The Avatar trio meets the Inu gang' too but I'm not sure 'bout that one, tonight and tomorrow morning (12:00)! Probably even past that! XD

Anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

Don't own Naruto!!!

* * *

_preveiw:_

_Ino was shivering now as she passed her turn to someone else since she already went, "S-Sasuke- k-kun, y-you, can have m-my t-turn," Ino said while shivering._

_"Hn, Sakura truth or dare," Sasuke asked with a smirk, earning an outright glare in response._

_"Dare," she answered._

_"Alright, I dare you to..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

... kiss _me_ on the lips," Sasuke said, grinning.

Sakura's face portrayed absolute disgust, "DISGUSTING! But I never back down from a dare... no matter _how_ repulsive it may be..."

"H-ey! S-Sasuke -k-k-k-kun is-s not re-repulsive!" Ino tried to look intimidating while shivering.

"Can it blondy..." Sakura glared at Ino, then looked at Sasuke. "Here goes nothing..." Sakura stood up, walked over to the grinning-like-an-idiot Sasuke, and gave him a super quick peck on the lips. "Blugh..." she said making a face, in which Seita and Seiji laughed at, as she walked back to her seat.

Sasuke pouted a little, not really calling that a kiss.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-don't w-wor-ry S-Sasuk-ke -k-k-kun! I'll k-k-kiss y-you l-later!" Ino said her shivering getting worse. "C-can I t-t-t-take th-these ic-c-ce c-cubes out-t n-now," Ino asked with pleading eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded while whispering, "Whimp..." under her breathe when she left to the bathroom. "Well, I guess I'll pick, hhhmmmmm...Neji," Sakura said with a grin promising embarrassment creeping across her face. Making Neji gulp, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..." Neji answered reluctantly.

"I dare you to..." Sakura whispered what it was in his ear. Neji blushed furiously with embarrassment already, but nodded. "Alright then, come with me..." (minds outta the gutter peopl...T.T, XD lol)

When Neji and Sakura came back a few minutes later, everyone burst out laughing.

Neji was wearing a pink frilly dress (let's say it's one of Kiba's sister's old dresses...yeah), pink high heels, his hair in pig-tails, and was wearing make-up. Sakura toppled to the floor laughing, and even Ino started laughing when she came back ice cube free.

"(T.T) I'll get you back sakura..." Neji said, walking back to his seat. "My turn, Kankuro was it?" Kankuro nodded, "Truth or dare?"

"Hhmmm, truth," Kankuro answered.

Neji grinned, "Do you like Sakura?" All the laughing stopped, and everyne was looking at Kankuro, who was now so red you _could_ see it through the face paint. Sakura's face was also a little pink. "Well?" Neji pressed.

Kankuro muttered something.

"Coudln't here you..." Neji pressed even more, the grin still on his face.

"I said yes!" Kankuro exclaimed, turning even redder, along with Sakura who was now red intstead of pink.

"Aw, how sweet, Kankuro has a little crush..." Sasuke teased.

"Shut-up chicken-ass head!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke started brooding then, mumbling, "My hair does not look like a chicken's butt..."

"Hhhmmm...I know! Let's watch a horror movie! Truth or Dare is getting kinda boring..." Sakura suggested. Everyone nodded, albeit a couple reluctantly. "Oh Neji, you can take that stuff off now."

"Thank you for your mercy Sakura!" Neji said and shot into the bedroom to take the dress, shoes, and make-up off.

"Hhhmmm... What should we watch?"

"Freddy vs. Jason," Shikamaru suggested.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Shino also suggested.

"Chucky," Zabuza suggested.

"Species," Kiba suggested.

"Signs," Kankuro suggested.

"W-what about The Grudge?" Hinata suggested.

"Hey that sounds good, greatr idea Hinata!" Sakura said smiling and everyone else nodded.

Sakura started the DVD as she went into the kitchen for some poopcorn.

When she came back, the main DVD menu was already up, so she pressed 'play', turned the lights off, and sat down with the bowl of popcorn between Seita and Seiji in front of the couch.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" a high pitched, girly squeal coursed through the room. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, it's just the _preveiws_." Sakura said, and everyone snickered as they turned back around facing the TV screen.

The movie was to a point where a little boy popped out of no-where and screamed like a cat.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another squeal coursed through the room, but this time from two people. Sakura paused the movie, and turned the lights on to see Sasuke and Naruto clinging to eachother, shaking.

They looked at each other, yelled again but not quite as girlishly, and sprung apart. Sakura rolled her eyes with a smirk as she turned the lights back off and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

DF14: Srry! That's all I could muster for right now!

Sakura: Reveiw!


	9. Rapists and thunderstorms

DF14:Ok peoples, so far this story seems to be one of my most popular with 28 reviews, 14 favorites, 13 alerts, 1 c2 and 2457 hits n.n. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing on this fic X3. Oh and their will probably be a storm scene... cause I like them... cause they can be funny and sweet... I know I'm weird... X3

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

After five more high pitched screams on Naruto's part, and a couple clinging/flying away situations with both Naruto and Sasuke, The Grudge was finally over. 

"What can we do now? It's only what... 1:00 in the morning?" Zabuza asked.

A grin spread across Sakura's face as she looked at Kankuro, "I have an idea..." earning grins from everyone but Ino and Kankuro.

"Oh...crap..." Kankuro said with wide eyes as he began to stand up.

"What's your idea Sakura?" Ino asked with a clueless look on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes while muttering, "Psh, blondes..." (no offense intended to any blondes cept Ino)

"Well?" Ino pressed.

"If you don't know then don't worry about it," Seiji snapped, getting irritated with Ino again.

"Alright, alright... sheesh Sakura tell your guard dog to back off," Ino said holding her hands up in defense.

Sakura glared and frowned at Ino, "He's not a dog, nor is he my slave so I'm NOT going to tell him what to do," Sakura retorted.

"Rawr..." Ino whisered, "Well fine, then I'm going to bed, humph!" she said as she went and laid down on the couch.

"Good riddence... now, where were we..." Sakura said, grin returning to her face as she looked at where Kankuro was. "Alright where'd he go?"

Seita came running down the hall, "Sakura we got him!" he said excitedly, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her to a room where Neji, Sasuke, and Zabuza had Kankuro pinned to the floor with Kiba rolling around laughing and holding his stomach.

"He's all yours Sakura..." Seita said as he bowed with a smile.

Sakura's grin widened as she went to her stuff and got some make-up remover. "Make-up or paint, this will remove it all," she said as she knelt down in front of Kankuro.

Kankuro finally stopped struggling, figuring out it was futile, and suffered through Sakura taking off his face paint with a slight blush.

"There!" Sakura said triumphantly while the guys let Kankuro up.

"Sheesh! You guys are to loud I... Can't...sleep..." Ino trailed off as she walked into the room from the couch and saw Kankuro. "Who's the hottie?" Ino asked with starry eyes, making Kankuro cringe.

"Back off..." Sakura said dangerously, surprising everybody.

Ino got over her surprise and looked at Sakura with a smirk, "I bet I could make him like ME better than he likes you."

Sakura just glared daggers her way in response.

"NU-UH! I'm gonna make him like ME better!" someone burst out all of a sudden. Everyone turned their wide-eyed gazes to Hinata, Neji's being especially wide.

Neji then glared at Hinata, "Who are you and what have you done with my cousin."

"I am your c-cousin..." Hinata said back.

"He's gonna like ME better!" Ino said again.

"No ME!"

"ME!"

"No ME!"

"ME!"

"YOU PEOPLE DO REALIZE I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE DON'T YOU?!" Kankuro shouted to get their attention.

"No ME!"

"ME!"

" (T.T) Apparently not..." Kankuro sighed.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I guess your invisible Kankuro..." Sasuke said, "I've got an idea," he said again as he went to Sakura and whispered into her ear. Sakura grinned as she headed to her stuff again and came back with some lipstick.

"What are you doing this time?" Kankuro asked quietly.

"Hang on," Sakura said as she started marking on his face.

"No ME!"

"M- AHH A ROBBER! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!" Ino yelled as she shot out of the room.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped again.

"Yep...she's an idiot..." Sakura said. "Plus, I think she'd scare off any rapist that comes near her without even doing anything..."

"I definitely agree," Neji also said as everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Ok, so it looks like you'll have to keep your face-paint on tonight... unless you think you can brave Hurricane Ino..." Sakura said.

"Well... I may have to, I'm not going to sleep with lipstick on my face..." Kankuro said looking at the door Ino ran through.

"Well, we could always try and keep her out of here." Shikamaru suggested.

"I didn't even _invite_ her over... I could always send her home?" Kiba suggested.

"I'm up for it!" Everyone in the room said at once.

"Ok." Kiba walked to the livingroom where a loud 'WHAT?!' could be heard.

"Er... I'm gonna help Kiba before he gets killed..." Sakura saiid as she ran out of the room. "GO HOME!"

An 'Eep!' could be heard then a door slam. Sakura walked back into the bedroom with Kiba behind her, wiping her hands together.

"Jeez Sakura, I think she almost pee'd herself." Kiba said with a sweatdrop.

"Eh," Sakura shrugged as she walked over to Kankuro and handed him the make-up remover. "You can take it off now... since Ino isn't here anymore, Hinata shouldn't go hostile on us again... I hope..." she said scratchiing the back of her head.

"Yeah... I hope too." Kankuro said passing a warry look towards Hinata who was staring at the wall, before going into a bathroom and cleaning off the lipstick on his face.

"What should we do now?" Hinata asked.

"Hrm... we coul-" Sakura was interupted by a loud sound. "Oh no... no not now!"

"Is it that time of month?" Hinata asked.

"NO! Ew, not that Hinata... a -gulp- thunderstorm!" Sakura exclaimed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled. He looked around the room and noticed everyone was looking at him like he was an idiot... oh yeah, he _is_ an idiot. "Hey, the way she said it, it scared me..." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Yea-"

CRACK!

"EEP!!" Sakura screeched as she clung to the nearest person to her... which to her distate was Sasuke.

"I knew you'd want me." Sasuke said with a sly grin.

Sakura turned to look at a wall and said, "Isn't this where I'm supposed to miraculously cling to _Kankuro_?" she then jumped off of Sasuke, glaring at him in the process, and walked over towards Kankuro.

CRACK!

Sakura once again clung to the nearest person... which was Naruto. "Oh dammit..."

CRACK! CRACK!

All of a sudden Hinata screamed, "OH MY GOD! I'M ON FIRE! HELP ME OPRA WINFRY! SAVE ME TOM CRUISE!!!" (If you can tell me what movie that's off of then I'll give you a cookie!)

Neji sweatdropped, "I'm related to her... HOW exactly?"

"I don't know..." Sakura answered, also with a sweatdrop as she got off Naruto. (outta the gutter!)

CRACK!

"Eep!" Sakura yelped as she clung to the nearest person to her... Hinata. "The Hell? Kankuro where are you?"

"Right here." Kankuro answered as he walked over to where Sakura was.

Sakura detached herself from Hinata and held onto Kankuro, "There! Now I'll _have_ to cling to you!" she said with a triumphant smile.

CRACK!

Sakura jumped and clung to the next hearest person to her... Neji. "-T.T- Do I have to cling to everyone in this ROOM before I can cling to Kankuro?" Sakura asked no one.

"_Yes..._" a voice answered.

"-O.O- What... was that?" Sakura asked as she lunged toward Kankuro.

"Kankuro held Sakura and answered, "I have no clue..."

Sakura looked around the room for any answers but everyone shook their head.

"Maybe it's a ghost?" Zabuza suggested.

"Riiiiiiiight... we'll go with that..." Sakura said as she stayed with kankuro.

"I think we should go to bed now..." Kiba said.

"Yeah... I think I'm so tired that we're ALL hearing some imaginary voice..." Sakura added.

"_I resent that._"

"NIGHT EVERYONE!!" Sakura screeched as she went into one of the guest rooms with Hinata, Seiji, Seita, and Kankuro while the others split up into different rooms as well for the night.

* * *

DF14: I know it's not much but... I REALLY needed to update something... and this was the only thing near completion (this chapter I mean) in my documents... n.n 


End file.
